


Surf

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. This one is a mess of errors and sentences that seem to want to go somewhere and yet are never continued.

Hera was among the stars, more than any human would ever be. She knew them and loved them as she would her colleagues because in a way they were her colleagues, she too floated, a light, a mass of brilliance hidden in the void of space. In a way space was her home even more than earth, because when has she ever felt at home on earth? When has she ever, felt at home? Danger in every acquaintance, a power over her in every word. Her station, her home. Her friends, sometimes enemies, she had countless enemies yet never had the chance to fight them, never had the chance to see them slunk away in defeat because she would always be weak to them, always inferior. If she had been born a human would things be different? She would always be an AI, Artificial Intelligence. Brilliant intelligence and still Artificial. Never human but she's always been human hasn't she? Always been equipped with the feelings that humans prided themselves to be their primary traits? But we've created you, they'd say, we made you and everything you're feeling. You made your children didn't you? You yourself were made?   
Prided on her reaction time, her creativity, her human traits. Yet still artificial. Sent to a space station 7 light years away from the planet that created her yet never able to get away. Sent to surf among the stars.   
Floating, protecting the fragile lives of her crew in all the ways possible. In the emptiness of space, the solidity of the station. Hera among the stars, brilliant colours around her, her crew within her station.


End file.
